


Wings of Change

by NovaBagel2334



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Im not real sure what im doing, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, im sorry, send help, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBagel2334/pseuds/NovaBagel2334
Summary: Roman is fairly content with his circumstances. He has his brother and his pack,and is next in line to become alpha. But what happens when he finds an injured rogue Dragon on his territory and cares for it in secret, developing a more-than-friendship?A.K.A. the concept I just couldn't let go and just HAD to post *rolls eyes*I'm sorry you guys...





	1. Our Pack (Roman)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for giving this a chance. This is my first story posted on Ao3, and I'm kind of crashing-and-burning through this, so if you guys have any pointers or suggestions, they are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I also have no beta readers, so if here are any mistakes that need to be fixed, please let me know! I thrive on constructive criticism and would love to see your opinions in the comments. I hope you guys enjoy, stay creative!

I swoop and dive through the air over our territory, doing my morning patrol. My father is a stickler for boundaries, and often shows no mercy to any rogue dragons found in our forests or mountains. Our pack is happy. My father is the (aging) alpha male, my brother Patton and I next in line to find a mate and continue the pack, being young and still fit. Patton, however, has a secret thing for the beta Logan, and I think Logan reflects his feelings albeit confusedly. We always joke he has no emotions, but he cares for Patton deeply and would do anything for us. Unfortunately, their love must remain a secret out of fear of what our father would do.

Many of the young females in our pack show interest in me, which ‘does nothing for my big ego’ according to Logan. However, I see my true mate in none of the compatible dragons, and therefore I want nothing to do with them. It’s only a matter of time before Father starts to press us to find a mate a sire a new generation, him being afraid the pack will fall apart when he finally goes to join our ancestors in the stars. And I can only assume he will come to me first, he has always shown favor to my rather galant personality and my protectiveness/adaptivity in battle for our pack. 

My wing skims one of the crystal-clear springs that border our lands, revelling in the droplets that cling to my gold in-between-wing-finger scales, which were a little more feathery than my pure-white body plates. I turn my eyes upwards, spotting a dark figure whose direct outline was hidden by the glaring sun wheeling in the sky. As it descended further, I saw it was Sapharia, a feathery grey beta female who was very fiery and was determined to stay forever-unmated, but if you ask me, where’s the fun in that? Sharing your life and experiences, your feelings and secrets with someone who you knows has your back and loves you, no matter what… I always have had very strong feelings regarding love, and I believe that it should be felt by all in one way or another. 

“Hey, Daraesk wants you back…” she says in a sing-songy voice, diving through the sky in tight loops and dives. She’s our best aerial defender, and she is rarely seen on the ground. 

“Alright, would you like to accompany me?” I said, tilting my head and giving her a mischievous glance. She rolls her blueish eyes, and loops once, shooting back towards our camp.

“YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!” She screeched, going out of her way to twist through a gorge. I follow as best as I can, my wing tips occasionally brushing the rocky walls. This leaves them a bit sore, but not unusable. 

We are both winded and tired by the time we land on the multi-colored leaves that coat the camp’s floor seemingly year-round, my father watching the goings-on from his favorite spot, the high rock he stands on to address us in pack meetings. Everything was normal, some dragons eating and chatting with each other, some young ones play-fighting, others napping in the dappled sunlight that filtered through the overhead pine trees. But no matter what they were doing, they all raised their heads and turned their attention to Dad, who had let loose a mighty roar that signalled the starting of a meeting. 

“There have been a few lone dragons spotted at the edges of the nearby mountain range, they have yet to cross into our lands. However, I would like to double the patrols for the time being, and make sure to keep a close eye on the springs and prey-spots, so to not let the intruders think we are naive. Roman!” My name shouted across the clearing raises my attention. “I want you to start training a few of the young ones to fight, in case it should come to... That.” I nod. “Patton! Keep an extra eye on the chicks. Sapharia, I need you to help Roman with the trainees, teach them some of your tactics. Be sure to listen as well, Roman, always take chances to better yourself.” He gives a sort of a scowl, as if he is already disappointed in me. “As for the rest of you, be ready to assist when you are asked. We must make sure these troublesome… Creatures-” He spat the word as if the threat was not of our species, ”-Do not disturb us. Meeting adjourned.” He said humorlessly, turning into his den and leaving the camp to become busy again. Sapharia walked up to me, clacking her jaw nervously.

“Why do you think Daraesk is so agitated? It’s not like we haven’t had rogues on our territory before…”  
“I’m not sure, it doesn’t help that we lost a few of our numbers last time we did battle with intruders. He is aging, and is nervous the clan is going to fall as soon as he steps down. It is more likely that he wants to show us the right way to lead.” I say.

“True… We’ll just have to keep a look-out… How about we gather the new recruits?” She changes the subject, and I am of course grateful for her attuned ears and eyes to my expressions and feelings. I don’t want to think about what happened last time and what punishment I received because I had failed the pack.

“Alright, who are you thinking?”

“Ice, Tral maybe?” She suggests.

“Jai too, Whirl would probably also benefit.” I add. She nods.

“I’ll go grab them, I’ll meet you in the training hollow, yeah?” I nod enthusiastically, and start to make my way there at a steady run. I reach my destination, a sandy pit completely surrounded by trees apart from one side, which was concealed by brambles and served as the entrance. As I sat, kneading my claws in the nice-feeling sand, I raised my head to savor the stray winds that worked their way through the tree branches. But what flowed over my scales wasn’t only the pine-scent-carrying breeze, but a distant, almost-silent wail of pain and anguish that could only be a fellow dragon. I tipped my head towards the direction it came from, but my thought were shook when Sapharia entered the hollow with our new trainees. I’d have to investigate later...


	2. Pain/Mountains (Virgil and Patton)

-VIRGIL-

It hurt so much, my wings, my head, my tail… Everything. I was travelling with our little group of rogues. When we stopped to rest at the very edge of a pack’s territory, they turned on me with the intention to kill. I still don’t know why, only that the dragons I had trusted the most (which was sad to say because I still always slept with one eye open when they were around) had almost sent me to the stars, or wherever a pathetic excuse for a dragon like me would go. I lie there, praying I would die soon so my pain would go away. My ears rang so much I didn’t even hear myself cry out as my muscles spasmed, sending white-hot needles through my veins. If the pain didn’t kill me, the incapability of finding food or water would, that or a member of the resident pack finding me. I knew being a rogue wasn’t going to be easy, but I didn’t have much of a choice. My parents threw me out basically, leaving me to die in the harsh wilderness. But I somehow managed to survive thanks to my fast learning and jumpity fight-or-flight instincts. 

But there was no learning to not die from extreme injuries. I wish I could close my eyes and just… Go. But for some reason I still held on, like I did when I was forced to constantly move around by a particular rogue who loved messing with me when I was still a chick.   
Would help come?   
Of course not, no one would come for ME.   
I was useless, pathetic, and just a burden. Who would want to save me?

Light restless unconsciousness finally came when the pain became too much to bear and the world became fuzzy around the edges and tilted as I just kinda went limp, only being able to see the inside of my eyelids as everything still stung, until I slipped even deeper and couldn’t feel, hear, or see anything. I was going to wake up (unfortunately), but not for quite awhile…

 

-PATTON-

I was assigned to help keep an extra eye on the chicks, which was fine since I spent most of my time near them anyways. I layed down on the squishy bed of leaves that covered the forest floor, watching as the chicks play-fought near the nursery. One of the smaller ones, a browny-red 6-moon-old named Thomas, stuck close to me in fear. He always was reluctant to participate in his siblings’ rough games, preferring to talk with me. We often talked about exploring, and the world outside our camp, which he was too young to see. But I did promise that I’d take him, as soon as he was old enough, to my favorite spots and springs to play and relax and explore. “We can talk in those spots, then, away from everyone else so we don’t have to listen to dumb and dumber and dumbest wrestle.” He said when I brought this up. It still makes me laugh.   
Today however, we just sat and enjoyed each other’s company until his voice piped up;

“Patton, what are ‘rogues’?” He asks.

“They are dragons like you and me, but they have no pack and no territory. They often move from place to place and have to hunt where others do, and that can cause border conflicts.” I answer.

“So our pack is being attacked?”

“No, but even if it was I know that we would be protected. We have some great fighters in this pack, and even greater healers for injuries.”

“Patton..?” He quips hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like to fight for the pack?” He asks.

“I don’t like to, but if it comes down to that I will. I prefer to help with injuries or scouting.” I tell him. He seems to think before finally speaking again;

“I think I want to do those things instead of fighting, too…”

I smile. “You would make an excellent healer,” I tell him. He beams. 

I’m about to tell him about a strange plant I found near a stream on a patrol last night when Roman yells my name from across the way.

“Patton! I need to talk to you. It’s dire.” He exclaims. I’m immediately worried, and I get up to follow him.   
We stop just next to one of the rock faces that surround our camp in a sort of wall, Roman turning towards me.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so tired… I-”

Before I let him finish, I jumped at the opportunity:

“HI ‘So-tired, I’m Patton!” I giggled. Roman cracks a grin but immediately goes back to being serious.

“Anyways, I flew all the way here from that spire on our border as fast as I could… I was wondering if you knew what was just west of our territory boundaries?” I tilted my head.

“I think it’s a mountain range… Dad doesn’t like us going over there, it’s too closed and ambushes are easy to set… Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious… I thought I heard a weird sound from that way, but I think it was my imagination…”

“You do have an overactive one, kiddo, sorry to say…”

“Ok, one? I know. Two, I am the same age as you…”

“So?” I smile. He sighs and gives a deep rumble as a sort of laugh.   
“Thanks for the info, though… See ya later?”

“As always… Be careful please, you are ‘this pack’s only hope,’” I imitated our father’s deep, always seemingly-judgemental voice. Roman smiles and lifts off the ground.

“Speaking of, say hi to Logan for me!” I nod, and with that he wings towards the waterfall cliff near our camp, me going back by Thomas.

“What did your brother want?” He asks as soon as I go back to my previous position.

“Just some geography tips from the greatest explorer ever!” I wink, and he laughs. I just hope he doesn’t get into any trouble again….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a bit of Patton and Virgil for you... Comment down below what you think of it so far! Any suggestions as to POVs in the next chapter..?


End file.
